The present disclosure relates to heating, ventilating, air conditioning, and refrigeration (HVAC&R) systems, and specifically, to a falling-film evaporator with a gas-liquid separation chamber suitable for a low pressure refrigerant.
Falling-film evaporators have been applied to HVAC&R systems to enhance heat transfer efficiency and reduce refrigerant charge. Unfortunately, typical falling-film evaporators may include a refrigerant dispenser that causes refrigerant to incur a relatively high pressure differential due to typical falling-film evaporators used in systems that utilize relatively high pressure refrigerants. Therefore, there is a need for a falling-film evaporator which is suitable for a low pressure refrigerant environment and can uniformly distribute a low pressure refrigerant onto heat exchange tubes more effectively.